


Be Patient

by taylor_tut



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Gen, Hypothermia, Platonic Cuddling, Platonic Relationships, Sickfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-23
Updated: 2017-04-23
Packaged: 2018-10-23 04:19:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 696
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10712040
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/taylor_tut/pseuds/taylor_tut
Summary: A request for hypothermic Lance. Cubans aren't made for icy planets.





	Be Patient

“Oh, Lance,” Hunk sympathized, “You’re soaked.” The paladins had just returned from a mission on an icy planet, where Lance had tripped into a snow bank. He hadn’t been wearing his helmet, so it had looked pretty funny at the time, when he’d stood up covered in white powder, but now that it had melted, he looked downright pitiful. His hair was slicked to his forehead, and the tips of his bangs were icicles. Ice clung to his armor in thin patches, and he was shivering badly. 

“I _know_ ,” Lance bit, struggling with his armor. The trembling in his hands was not making it easy to remove. Shiro and Hunk moved to help him, and were surprised to find that even his thin body suit was sopping wet.

“The snow soaked through the joints in my armor,” Lance managed to explain through chattering teeth. His fingers were bright red and stiff, and Hunk took the blue paladin’s hands between his own. They were painful to hold. 

“That’s it, I’m making you soup and tea. You’ve got to warm up,” Hunk announced. He turned and headed for the kitchen.

“Let’s get you into some dry clothes,” Shiro smiled. Lance nodded distantly. It was getting harder to focus, like the warmth of the castle had fogged his consciousness like hot breath on a cold window. 

Lance stumbled after Shiro and followed him to his own room. Shiro waited for Lance to pick out something warm to wear, but as soon as the kid walked through the door of his bedroom, he’d chosen instead to flop down on his bed in a shivering heap.

“You’re gonna get your bed all wet,” Shiro warned, but he could see that it was too late, and a dark outline of Lance’s form was already forming in the sheet. He sighed, and reminded himself to be patient. Allura probably had spare sheets somewhere. 

“Jus’ wanna sleep,” Lance slurred, and another pang of worry resonated through the paladin leader.

Shiro rummaged through Lance’s drawers for the warmest things he could find, deciding upon a pair of fleece pyjama pants and a hoodie. “Here, change into this,” he instructed, holding the clothes out for Lance, who only blinked at them.

He reminded himself to be very, _very_  patient.

Shiro gently helped Lance out of his freezing, wet clothes and into the warm, dry ones.

“Isn’t that better?” Shiro asked, but Lance didn’t reply. He was listless and seemed tired, far too tired for just the effects of one mission.

“Let’s get you onto the couch,” Shiro worried. When Lance didn’t move, he extended a hand to lead him to the common room, but Lance’s legs were shaky when he stood, and weak. He stumbled into Shiro’s back and the coldness of his skin sent goosebumps up Shiro’s flesh arm.

The other paladins were waiting in the hall and watched with concern as Shiro supported Lance’s uncoordinated weight through the hallway.

“Bring him the blankets from your beds,” Shiro instructed, “Mine and Hunk’s, too.” 

By the time Keith and Pidge had gathered every blanket in the castle, Shiro was already on the couch with Lance, pressed firmly against his body. “Good, thank you,” he said as he took the blankets one by one and set them on top of himself and Lance. Keith sat on Lance’s other side, warming it with his body heat, and helped Shiro to straighten out the blankets. 

“I’ve got tea,” Hunk announced, entering the room with a mug. “I didn’t make it too hot, so he should be able to hold it even though his hands are frozen.”

Lance’s hands were shaking badly enough that Shrio had to grip the cup with him and help him drink. 

“Is he gonna be okay?” Pidge asked as she entered the room with her own fuzzy bunny slippers, sliding them onto Lance’s bare feet. 

“Just need to thaw,” Lance replied. It was the first thing he’d said in a while, and Shiro sighed in relief. “Cubans aren’t made for snow,” he muttered, taking another long sip of tea. “Let’s go to a beach planet, next time.”

Shiro smirked. “I’ll see what I can do.”


End file.
